Magic Isn't Just For Fun
by missbrit
Summary: Bella and her sister Bailynn have a secret just as big as the Cullen's. Will Bailynn figure it out before it is too late? Or will her secret be exposed and cause her to start her life all over, again. Horrible at summaries, first fanfic.
1. Leaving Arizona

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters. I do however own Bailynn and I'm quite fond of her.

So this is my first story and I'm not sure if I should continue it or not so please review and tell me what you think. You can be as harsh as you want but if you are going to just be rude then don't bother reviewing. I totally believe in harsh criticism as long as it is constructive. Well **deep breath** here goes:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" My mother asked again.

With a sigh I turned and nodded. I hated to be rude but she had asked me at least a hundred times since we left her sunny Arizona home. I scanned the crowd for my klutz of a sister, finding her nowhere.

"Mom, have you seen Bella? We need to board our plane soon." I asked, irritated that she was holding us up. I was tired of Arizona and I wanted to be back in Forks.

"She said she was heading to the terminal. I thought you knew where she was." My mother said with worry coating every word. She never lets Bella out of her sight for more than a few minutes. She was entirely too protective of her eldest daughter. With an unseen twirl of my hand I activated the tracking spell I had put on my klumsy sister so many years ago. It told me that she was standing at the terminal, waiting for me.

"Why don't we head over to the gate, maybe she is there." With that I turned and left my hair brained mother in my proverbial dust. I could never understand how she had given birth to me and I really don't understand why Phil would give up his powers to be with a human. Bella saw us and tried to hurry over to where we were. I laughed as she tripped over thin air only to be jabbed in the ribs by my mother.

"You shouldn't laugh at her, you know how embarrassed it makes her."

"Well then she should learn how to walk." I chided and turned to head up the ramp.

"Good bye mother, we will write you as soon as we can." I said, heading up the ramp. And by we I meant Bella and by as soon as we can I meant hopefully never. I rolled my eyes as Bella tripped yet again and helped her find our seats.

We landed in Port Angeles hours later and I shook Bella awake. We were meeting her father at the airport and he would be taking us to his house where we would be staying for the next few years. I used to tag along with Bella on visits even though Charlie wasn't my father. He was a kind man I enjoyed spending time with him. We found him standing on the curb next to his cruiser and we helped him load our bags into the trunk. Once we had everything loaded we all climbed in and headed to Forks.

"So how was your girls' trip?" Charlie asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Pretty good Dad. Bailynn here was picking on some annoying lady with big hair and a bad attitude." Bella said with a chuckle. Charlie was the only adult besides my dad who knew of my magic and the only one I really trusted. My dad had proven to me that he wasn't worthy of my trust, hence the reason I decided to move with Bella to Forks, Washington. Charlie chuckled to himself and gave me a grin in the rear view mirror. He knew the stunts I was capable of but he also knew that I never liked to hurt anyone. I flashed him a grin and a wink and went back to staring out the window. I sighed as I watched the sun fade away and the trunks of trees turn green with moss. I knew we were entering the ever so small town of Forks. It was rainy most of the year and everything was covered in moss. Bella complained about it every time we came here but I had grown to love it.

"Charlie," I asked " when do we start school?"

"Monday actually. I figured you guys would want to start as soon as you could. You'll be in the same grade as Angela. You remember her don't you?"

I nodded and Bella smiled. Angela Webber was a good friend of ours growing up and I was excited to see her again.

"Oh by the way girls I bought you a truck, sort of a homecoming present. Now it wasn't expensive and I won't allow you to pay me back. The only downside is that it's kind of old."

"Old? How old?" I asked.

"Well it's a nice solid build, you shouldn't need to fix anything. I got it off of Billy Black, Jacob's dad. He had Jacob restore the whole thing, so it is as good as new." Charlie said trying to avoid my question.

"Charlie, don't make me go wizard on you." I said with a grin.

"Okay, well, now just remember that it's a gift. It's a 1953 Chevy."

"Oh." Bella said in surprise. I was ecstatic. I loved old vehicles, especially trucks. I gave Charlie a large smile and hugged him the best I could over the cruiser's seat. We pulled into his driveway and I leaped out of the car and headed towards the rustic truck. I marveled over the magnificent shape the truck was in.

"You are so weird. You do remember that you are a _girl _right?" Bella said jokingly. I turned and took down my protective shield, letting her see my eyes. She gasped as she does every other time I show her. They were a crystal blue and would change to a rainbow effect when I would use magic. When my shield was up they were the murky brown color that matched Bella's.

"Yeah, I'm aware of it. But seriously this truck is rockin'."

"Bails?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Do you think....well would you want, I mean could you.."  
"Wanna go for a fly Bells?" I asked with a smirk. It was her favorite thing to do and we often snuck out at night and would go for a quick fly. I laughed as I looked at her face. I swear she was as bad as a child on Christmas.

"Can we?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Tell Charlie and meet me out on the path." With that I turned and headed towards our path. Charlie didn't mind the magic but he did want us to be as discreet as possible. She came tripping down the path within minutes, donning her hat and gloves. It would be cold in the air, I'm glad she remembered them.

"Ready?" I asked grabbing on to her wrist. She nodded and we began to rise. I had gotten good enough at this spell that I didn't need to think about it anymore. My powers had to be growing, I had struggled with this for hours when I first hit my magical puberty. My father was pretty powerful before he gave it all up, I could only hope to be half as powerful as him. We rose higher and higher and I could hear Bella's giggles as we rose above the trees. It was beautiful up here and I was in awe. I looked at Bella and could see the amazement in her face. I turned to speak to her when I felt a strong pull on my magical field. My hold on the magic stuttered as whatever was penetrating it became stronger. I looked around, anxious to find what could be affecting my magic. Below us I could see two pale white teenagers running faster than anyone I have ever seen. I looked at Bella and I knew she had seen them too. Her eyes were wide in wonder and shock as she pointed to the pair. I shrugged, telling her that I didn't know what they were and I began to lower us to the ground. For safety I pulled an invisibility cloak around. I didn't know what they were but I knew they were different, maybe even dangerous. We landed and I pulled the cloak off.

"Hello." A velvety voice greeted us. I was shocked to find that there was no surprise in his voice.

"I'm afraid we haven't met before, my name is Edward Cullen and this is Alice. It is very nice to meet you." He held out a pale white hand and I stepped forward to shake it. I gasped at the coldness of it and stepped back quickly. I put a protective arm in front of Bella.

"What are you." I hissed.

So there it is. What do you think? Again I'm all for any tips or help so review please :)


	2. Freak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

I've gotten a pretty good response so far so I figured I'd continue some more;

* * *

Bella looked over my shoulder at the two in front of us and I could feel the fear pouring off her. I looked back at Edward.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" He crooned in his velvet like voice. Instead of soothing me it made me even angrier.

"Look, I know you aren't...normal. But I don't know what you are. So are you going to answer me?"

He looked from me to his partner and nodded almost imperceptibly. If I would have been a normal human I would have missed it. I crouched even lower in front of my sister and I could feel the power begin to swell. I knew that if I didn't get this anger under control I was going to expose everything. I felt Bella's hand on my back and turned to look at her. She pointed to her head and then touched my back again. I knew what she meant and I pushed the block from her mind.

"_What?" _I asked hastily.

_"Bailynn I don't think they are dangerous. You can cut the anger, it's not helping anything."_

_"Fine." _ I hated when she made sense. But I stood up and turned towards our company.

"Edward, Alice. I must apologize for being so rude. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Bailynn Epstein and this is my sister Isabella Swan." I heard a disgruntled sigh behind and smirked. Bella hated her real name but I figured if she was making me play nice I was going to make sure she did so too.

"Actually," she said in a voice close to a whisper, "I prefer to be called Bella." She said stubbornly and gave me a scowl.

"Well Bailynn and Bella it is very nice to meet you." Edward said and suddenly Alice squeaked.

"You must excuse Alice she has heard very much about you and is super excited to meet you. She never would have imagined running into you like this. I must admit that I was quite startled, you seemed to show up out of nowhere." He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. As he continued to stare I felt a magical pull. I quickly threw shields on our minds and I grinned when I felt the pull stop.

"Well I do apologize, we were just going for a walk through these beautiful woods but we really must be getting back. Our father must be so worried about us right now. Goodbye." I grabbed Bella's arm and quickly turned and fled.

"See you at school on Monday!" I heard the Alice girl yell to our retreating backs. I didn't remember telling her we were starting school Monday. Oh well, she may have heard it from the mountains of gossip that preceded our arrival.

"Bailynn," Bella moaned, "can we please slow down. I'm going to trip over a rock and bust my head open."

I slowed down, we were close to the house anyway. I smiled as she stumbled over a rock and reached out and grabbed her arm to help steady her. We emerged from the woods and headed towards the house. As we rounded the corner I noticed an old VW Rabbit idling in the driveway. I gasped in surprise and ran towards the tall boy that filled the driver's seat.

"Jacob!" A deep chuckle greeted me and I grinned as he climbed out of the car. "I can't believe you're here. Gah, it's been forever."

"Hey there Bails. It's good to see you too." He chuckled again and pulled me into a hug. Jacob and I had quickly formed a friendship when Bella and I would come see Charlie. We would drift off into our own little world when Charlie and Billy went fishing. Bella normally played with his sisters and had never really gotten to know him. "Hello Bella." He said with a quick nod.

"Um, hi Jacob." She said softly, a crimson blush rising to her cheeks. I rolled my eyes and pushed Jacob in the door. He seemed much larger as he had to crouch to get into the old doorframe.

"Well Jolly Green what have you been up to? Any new girlfriends? How's school? I see you got the rabbit done? Ohmygosh I can't believe it's finished. So you seem taller, is that something new? I mean did you hit a growth spurt? Ohmygosh I can't believe I haven't seen you in like ten years!" I paused to take a breath and saw Jacob blatantly laughing at me. He stopped when he realized that I had stopped talking and quickly smiled in my direction and pulled my into another smothering embrace.

"What? Did you hear yourself? I mean seriously, I haven't heard you talk that, that, that _girly_ in...ever. Now to answer your many questions, nothing really, no I do not, school is school, yes I finally got the rabbit finished, yes I'm taller, it's called puberty, and I missed you too." I felt the laughter rumble deep in his chest and I tilted my head back so I could see his face. He was so cute when he smiled.

"_Wait, what? Come on now Bails, this is Jacob, your best friend. Don't go all weird girly girl on him."_

"Now who said I missed you?" I said sarcastically and ducked the hand he swung at me. I heard Bella clear her throat and I turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry Bella. So what would you guys like to do? I mean we have all the time in the world." Jacob looked at me and grinned, his eyes shining.

"Well Bailynn, there is that thing that you always promised to show me once you were old enough." He whispered in my hear. I felt myself shiver at the huskiness of it. I mentally shook myself and turned towards Bella.

"Wanna go show him how the real dogs play?" I said. I noticed how Jake's face clouded over and quickly changed back when I looked at him. Hmm, I wonder what was up with that. Oh well, I grabbed their hands and headed out the door, yelling to Charlie that we were going for a "nature walk." I led Jacob and Bella down the path and stopped far enough away from the house that Billy wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. I turned expectantly towards Jacob.

"Well, what do you want to see?"

"Wait, you were serious? I thought it was just something you made up as a kid" He said in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from Jacob. I would need to concentrate so that it didn't get out of hand, I could easily make the entire forest disappear. I've already learned the consequences of letting my magic get out of hand. I shook my head to clear it, I couldn't think about that now.

"Ora mi vedi, ora non più. Prova a trovare me, ma non sarà. ." I heard a gasp and turned around to look at Jacob. His jaw was slack and he was staring where I had just stood. Or rather was still standing but he didn't see me. I loved this spell. I strode over to where he was standing and poked him in the shoulder. With a yelp he jumped and moved into a fighting position. I giggled and released the magic, thanking it as it left.

"Well how's that for 'something I made up as a kid' pretty neat huh?"

"That, that...what was that?"

"Magic."

"No way. That stuff isn't real. You're a freak!" He said and stumbled backwards and ran towards the house.

"Jacob, wait!" I yelled and started after him. Bella grabbed my shirt and stopped me.

"Bailynn, you have to give him time. Remember how freaked Charlie was when you turned his butter into vegetable soup?He didn't mean what he said. Just let him calm down and he'll realize that he was just overreacting. "

I sighed, I hoped she was right. I was tired of people running away from me. I was tired of being the outcast and being the center of the whispers and stares. I sat down on the nearest rock and sobbed into my hands, Jacob was my dearest and truest friend. His words stung as I replayed them over and over in my mind. _You're a freak, you're a freak, you're a freak_, over and over until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to the house and up to my room, slamming the door as hard as I could.

_You're a freak, you're a freak, you're a freak. _

Time and time again I had to move because someone found out my secret. Every time I would finally get settled down the rumors would begin. "_Did you know she's a witch?" "She worships the devil." "I heard she killed a guy for his eyes so she could make some kind of potion." _ I buried my head in a pillow and cried until the tears would no longer come.

PQ: _**"They aren't going to like it B"**_

Me: "Shut up peek, they will like it. I hope"

PQ: _**"Yeah, okay."**_

Me: Ahh peek will you shutup? I seriously do _**not**_ need your sarcasm. I have plenty of my own" **grins ****and dances**

PQ: "_**You do realize that you are talking to a figment of your imagination, right? Cause...you're lame if you hadn't."**_

Me: "Oh..crap. Can we just ask for reviews now?"  
PQ: _**"Yes please. You're scaring me."  
**_Me: "So everyone, instead of me talking to my imaginary friend here why don't you entertain me with some reviews. I know it's not the greatest but this is my very first one **grin** so I'm pretty happy with it so far. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Oh and yes, Jake already has the rabbit done and him and Bailynn are the same age."

PQ: "_**Of course you like it, you wrote it. Idiot."**_


	3. Elven Soup

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are not mine. They belong to smeyer. **

_**Pq: "Who calls her smeyer? Really?"**_

_**B: "Shut up Peek. You're distracting the readers. What are you laughing at? Stop laughing."**_

_**Pq: "Hahaha you...you...you actually act like you have...*gasp* followers."**_

_**B: "Oh just disappear Pq."**_

**So here's the next chapter everyone. Please review :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke the next morning and grumbled as I pulled my pillow off my face. I rolled over and looked at the clock, six a.m. I groaned again and moved to get out of bed. I slipped on my fuzzy green slippers and scuffed my way to my bathroom. Switching on the light I leaned onto the marble counter top and turned the water as cold as it would go. I splashed some on my face and looked into the mirror. The memories of last night came rushing back as I stared at my eyes, red and puffy from a night of crying.

"_You're a freak, you're a freak, you're a freak."_

"Stop it!" I yelled at my reflection. It smirked back at me and I stumbled back, surprised. Realization hit me as I realized what day it was. "Ugh, Melanie can you get out of my mirror?" Melanie was my magic tutor and often visited me at random, and often inconvenient, times for my magic tests.

"Now, now Bailynn," her voice drawled in her think Dutch accent "There's no need for that kind of attitude. You know why I'm here, it's time for your monthly test." As she shimmered into view I could see that stupid smirk on her face. I hated my monthly tests with her. She was my fifth tutor this year and I was hoping to be rid of her soon. She annoyed me to no end and she reveled in it, drawing this dreary tests out as long as she could.

"Stupid tests. Stupid tutor. Stupid Saturday mornings." I grumbled under my breath. Since I refused to go to the Academy I was assigned a personal tutor. Now most kids who refuse the Academy are stripped of their powers but, I was....special. Besides most "gifted" kids would never dream of turning down The Academy but I could think of better things to do with my time. Like protect that clumsy sister of mine. I sighed to myself and turned to follow Melanie into my room. "Well Spanky, what's the test this month?" I snorted. She hated that little nickname I had given her and I was sure I would hear it. I prepared myself and looked at her with a smirk on my face. It was rather comical to watch her face go from its normally pale complexion to a bright red. Oh she was angry.

"Listen here you little pledgling," She hissed "I despise this little 'arrangement' just as much as you do. But your _**father**_ insists that we follow this little whim of yours. Since he is the dean and co-founder of the Academy we have to listen. So shut your pathetic little face and get this over with. Got it?" With that she stomped to my bed and flung herself onto the end. Really, someone should tell her that that isn't very attractive. I was trying to hard not to laugh so I nodded my head, gave her a smirk and walked over to my window. She was too easy really, it was going to be a cinch to get her out of here. I almost felt bad for her, almost. I suppose I really should take it easier on her, I mean she was just following orders of my father, but she's really rude. I mean **really **rude. Yes my father was the co-founder of "The Academy" it's really just whatever for me, he gave it all up for Bella's mom. Hasn't touched magic since, which is why I'm stuck with these tutors. I pointed towards my curtain and with a flick of my wrist they closed themselves.

"Hey freak, just show me the vanishing spell so I can get out of here. I have a date tonight and I'd really not like to be spending so much time with you."

See what I mean about being rude? Making sure the curtains were closed I went and stood in front of the window. The last thing I needed was Charlie's neighbors to catch me doing magic. I shuttered at the thought of being exposed again. I shook my head to clear it and took a deep breath. I grinned as I felt the familiar pull of my magic and it a strong whisper I chanted, _"Ora mi vedi, ora non più. Prova a trovare me, ma non sarà. ." _I heard Melanie scribble onto her clipboard. I walked over to see what she had wrote but she quickly stuffed it into her bag.

"Well, well, well, someone has been practicing I see. So A+. Okay, gotta skeet, date remember? Ta ta, brat." With a shake of her hips she was gone. Stupid half breed. Just because her warlock of a father married a genie it doesn't mean she has to show it off all the fracking time. I quickly thanked my magic and released it just as Bella popped into my room.

"Oof. Sheesh Baily since when do you stand guard at the door?" She said from her seat of the floor. I helped her up and laughed as she rubbed her butt. She scowled at me.

"Sorry Bella, Melancholy was here today for my lesson. Invisibility spell. Aced it." I said with a grin. Bella was one of my biggest fans when it came to my magic. She was always willing to help me, even if I had gotten her into some pretty scary situations sometimes. "I didn't mean to scare you. She was sitting on my bed and I tried to read what she wrote but she poofed before I could. Sorry."

"S'okay. I was just coming up because Charlie is begging me to ask you if you could conjure up some of that elven soup he likes so much. He's been up forever waiting for you to come down since he's scared to come up here. He remembers that time you put the sleeping spell on your door knob." She finished with a chuckle. I remembered that spell. It was when I had first met Charlie and didn't really trust him. I found him more than once in a heap at my doorstep because he was trying to offer me supper or breakfast in bed. I chuckled and conjured myself some clothes and headed downstairs with Bella. As we headed downstairs I heard a deep voice mixing with Charlie's tenor one.

"Bella, is anyone here?"

"I don't think so, at least no one else was here when I came up to get you."

We headed into the kitchen and was greeted by Charlie and Billy Black. I instantly looked around to see if Jacob was around and I was disappointed to see that he wasn't. I looked back to Charlie quickly and noticed that Billy was staring at me with a look of pure sympathy. I gave him a quick smile and turned my attention back to Charlie. " So Charlie, would you like me to make that soup you've been bugging Bella here about all morning."

"Oh, Bailynn, I didn't know you were down here all ready. Of course I want that soup, think you have the ingredients to make it?" He said with a wink. "Hey Billy, how about some breakfast, the girls here makes some killer breakfast soup." Billy nodded and thanked Charlie for the invitation and they headed in to watch the game on Charlie's brand new flat screen. Bella and I headed into the kitchen so that we could "make" this soup. Bella closed to door behind us and I opened the portal to the magical world.

"Wanna come Bells?"

"Of course. Let me just go tell Dad that we are going to the store." Once she got back we ducked into the portal and I closed it behind us. I headed straight to the elven counter to order the soup. I wanted to be in and out of there as quick as possible so I didn't run into anyone I knew. I hated making small talk with magical creatures because they were scared of my dad. It got old really fast. I paid for the soup and turned to leave when I ran face first into a wall. Well it wasn't really a wall so much as it was a large, muscular boy.

"Oof. I'm sorry. I totally didn't mean, oh never mind ,its just you." I greeted the mountain of a guy in front of me.

"Now Bailynn is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend."

"You," I said shoving him out of my way, or rather trying to, "are most definitely **not** my boyfriend." He chuckled and threw an arm around my waist.

"You know you want me, it's only a matter of time until you come begging me to take you out." I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage and tried to shake out of his grasp, to no avail. I huffed and stopped trying to free myself. He was just to strong.

"Look Finley, you're a nice guy and all but it's just not gonna work. For one, I can't stand you. Secondly I will never beg you to take me out. So sorry to burst your dream bubble but can you let me go now so I can go home?" He laughed and tightened his grip on my waist. "Ugh, you are going to break me Finley. Seriously. We can't all be super strong you know. Besides, I really do need to get back, Bella's dad is waiting on us."

"Okay, I'll let you go. On one condition." I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"You'll go out with me. Tonight."

"And if I say yes you'll let me go?" He nodded. "Ugh, fine. You pompous jerk, meet me at Bella's place at 9 pm, human time. We go in the mortal realm or not at all." I thought he'd say no, most of them would have so I was surprised when he asked me for the address and promised to be there right on time. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her back towards the portal. I quickly opened the portal and we ducked through. I was thankful to be back at home and I quickly heated up the soup and set it on the table for Charlie and Billy. Bella went in to tell them that breakfast was ready and she joined the guys at the table. My phone pinged and I flipped it open.

"Can't wait til tonight. -Fin"

I groaned. Bella looked up at me with a smirk.

_"What's wrong Bails? Scared of your date tonight.?"_

_ "Shut up Bella."_ I replied. I was still brooding over the fact that I was stuck with Finley, it wouldn't be so bad if I had someone with me. Suddenly I got an idea and quickly tapped a message into my phone. _"I'm not anymore Isabella. Make sure you wear something comfy tonight because you're coming to." _I shot with a grin. It got even bigger when Finley had replied that his friend said he'd come with us.

"Bailynn can I speak with you." Bella said through her teeth. I chuckled and followed her into the living room. "What are you doing? I am not going with you tonight. I will not be the third wheel so that you can get around this date with Finley."

"But Bella, whoever said you're the third wheel?" I said with a smirk. I turned on my heel and quickly made my way to the kitchen. I asked Charlie if it was okay if Bella and I went out with some friends to Port Angeles tonight and he said it was fine. I said my goodbyes to Billy and headed up to my room to prepare for this disastrous night.

_**B: "Well Peek whaddya think?"**_

_**PQ: "I think whatever you want me to think, remember?"**_

_**B: "Oh hardy har har. You know for a fictional creature you sure do have a lot of sarcasm. Shouldn't you be nicer to me?"**_

_**PQ: "Nope."**_

_**B: "Oh whatever. I need to find a new imaginary friend. You suck."**_

**So how about some reviews? I've had plenty of reads but no reviews yet. I'd really like to know what you guys think about this story? Should I continue it? I mean I really need some help here, this is my first one. I'll give a cookie to everyone that reviews! :)**


End file.
